This is Their Story
by Frstsg
Summary: What if after Tidus came to Besaid, he was made to become a summoner to work alongside Yuna? This is a Tidus/Wakka fic, if that offends you please do not read! This is a working title!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction (Square Enix do! :( ). This will eventually become a boyxboy slash fiction, so if you are sensitive to that, please do not read.

Summary: What if after Tidus came to Besaid, he was made to become a summoner to work alongside Yuna? This is a Tidus/Wakka fic, if that offends you please do not read!

Prologue

Tidus was fed up. The last few days had been hell. First of all his city, Zanarkand, had been attacked by some giant creature, which kidnapped him and dragged him into another dimension... or something, then he found himself in some ancient ruins in the middle of nowhere. He spent an entire day and night there with no food, and ended up being attacked by a _massive _fiend. He was almost killed until he was saved by some strange people who called themselves 'Al Bhed'. Except it wasn't lucky because they forced him to do some underwater excavating. And of course during this forced labour they were attacked again by the same thing that got him into this mess in the first place, whose name turns out to be 'Sin'. He was washed up on the shore of an island called Besaid . Now he was in the inner sanctum of some temple, with a happy go lucky redheaded Blitzball player (who introduced himself as Wakka), some intimidating cat man thing, and a stern looking woman (was it Lulu?) dressed all in black. They had been waiting for hours for some summoner to come out of the 'chamber of the Fayth'.

To be blunt, it was a far cry from the luxury he was used to from being the star player of the Zanarkand Abes.

Finally though, the door to the chamber opened. As the fans drew back from the door, a young brunette girl stumbled forwards and as she opened her eyes she revealed herself to have one blue eye, and one green eye. She took a step forward and began to fall down the steps. Everyone gasped and Tidus jumped into action. Before he could do anything though, the cat like creature had leapt forward to catch her in his arms before she'd even fallen a single step. Everyone there seemed to sigh in relief.

The young lady stood up and scanned the room smiling. Her eyes stopped on Tidus.

"You, you're the one she mentioned." She said quietly. Tidus looked behind him, and then back at the girl.

"Me?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes. We need to go into the chamber of the Fayth." She stated simply. " Come on, follow me." She gestured at him, turning back towards the door.

He looked at the others. They looked even more confused than him. More than that though, they looked worried.

"Yuna, what are you doing? He's not allowed in there!" The woman dressed all in black asked her in distress... Well he guessed it was distress anyway. It was hard to tell, the woman had shown herself to be very unemotional, almost stoic.

Yuna turned her head back towards the group. "Lulu, don't worry. I know what I'm doing..."

"But... the chamber of the Fayth is sacred ya?" This time it was Wakka, the redhead, who definitely looked concerned.

Yuna smiled serenely. "I know what I'm doing." She made her way slowly back through the doorway.

Tidus hesitated, but headed towards the stairs. As he did so, he came face to face with the cat-man, who had stepped into his path and was now staring intently into his eyes. Tidus shrunk under his gaze, he seemed to be searching for something. Whatever it was he was looking for, he seemed to find it, and satisfied he stepped aside allowing Tidus to slowly ascend the steps.

Taking one last look at the concerned faces behind him, he stepped through the doors. As they closed, he heard Lulu and Wakka's raised voices, arguing amongst themselves, but didn't manage to catch what they said.

The chamber was a small circular room, there was a chasm around the edge, and in the centre, set into the floor, was a large crystal. On top of the crystal, a young woman stood. She had mousy brown hair, braided into pig tails, she wore a simple purple dress with orange and yellow detailing. On closer inspection, she didn't seem to be solid, Tidus could see right through her. She smiled at Yuna, who stood to one side.

"Ah, the boy from Zanarkand..." She said as her eyes settled on Tidus, her voice seemed gentle, but had an unearthly quality to it. "Come forward my child." She beckoned him forward.

Tidus nervously stepped towards the crystal she was standing upon. The woman began circling Tidus, watching him. She came to a stop in front of him and turned to him.

"You have much power within you." She said.

Tidus wasn't really sure if he was expected to respond so just kept silent. He looked towards Yuna who seemed equally unsure of why she had been asked to bring the newcomer into the chamber.

"My name, is Valefor." The ghostly woman paused. "Your arrival here, at the time when Yuna begins her pilgrimage is no mistake."

Tidus was yet again in a state of confusion. "W...what do you mean?" He managed to stammer out. This was unusual in itself, he was usually so sure of himself.

"You are to become a summoner." Valefor responded. Yuna gasped, clearly she hadn't expected this either.

After a moment of stunned silence Tidus responded.

"...But Wakka told me that a summoner had to train for years. I haven't got the slightest clue how to summon... I don't even really know what it is!"

"I will teach you." The mousy haired woman, he supposed she was what they called a 'Fayth', said simply. "You are to join Yuna on her pilgrimage," she gestured towards Yuna "and she will teach you many of the finer points of being a summoner, such as the art of sending."

Tidus looked at Yuna, she had recovered from her shock, and was now wearing a determined expression. The girl in question bowed in a deferential manner and made the same gesture Wakka had shown him earlier, Yevon's prayer.

"I would be glad to be of service." The summoner said respectfully.

Tidus looked up with a frown. "And what if I don't want to become a summoner?"

"You are the only one who can end the suffering of Spira, the only one who can destroy Sin for good... I cannot force you, but if you decline, then the cycle of death will continue." The Fayth responded sternly, but not unkindly.

How could Tidus refuse that? He had seen what Sin could do, and how everyone had feared it, if the Fayth was correct... If he could stop it forever, if he was the only one who could...then...?

"Then I guess I have no choice." He said.

"I will begin training you." The Fayth smiled at him and looked away thoughtfully, then she turned to address Yuna. "Yuna, you may go and rest. However, I would like you to station one of your guardians outside at all times, have them take turns, and _you_ must visit and bring with you food and water at least three times a day."

Yuna nodded and bowed again as she exited the chamber. The Fayth turned back to Tidus.

"Let us begin."

TBC...


End file.
